Neck Line
by yaoi coveness
Summary: Ever wonder Why Snape wares high Collars? SS LM main


Neck Line

By: Thorn

PICTURES: There are pictures to go with this fic on my home page, please check them out.

Warnings: Rape, knife play, pain, death.

Disclaimer: I don't own if I did at least they would die better deaths, falling through a veil, what a crappy death.

Please Review.

Written to: **_Nobody's Home _**by Avril lavigne

I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

(Chorus)  
She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
There's no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside

Open your eyes (open your eyes)  
And look outside  
Find the reason why (why)  
You've been rejected (you've been rejected)  
And now you can't find  
What you left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs

(Repeat Chorus)

Her feeling she hides  
Her dream she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place (yeah!)

(Repeat Chorus)

She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh)  
She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh) oooh

Some people were high collars because they get cold; others because it hides hickys and other marks, but did you ever wonder why Severus Snape wares high collars?

It all started that day. There had been a meeting of death eaters. He had ducked out as fast as he could, trying to avoid that one person.

"Hey Sev, wait up!" He heard from behind. He quickened his pace, trying to outrun the man behind him.

"Sev, did you hear me?" He asked as he caught up to Snape, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I heard you." Snape answered, trying to shrug off the offending hand.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been ignoring me for so long now."

"I know."

"Come on, we can be like we were before."

"NO!" Snape said turning to face the other man. "It can never be the same again Regulus!" He was shaking now from the intensity of his words.

"Why not?" Regulus asked. He looked so hurt. "Did those two years mean nothing to you? Why are you doing this to me now?"

"Because."

"Because why Severus?"

"Because Lucius wouldn't allow it." He yelled.

"Please Sev, it's not like I'm asking for much, just one night. Besides, I have on good authority that he is spending the night with his wife." He said as he moved forward and hugged Severus. "Please, just once."

Feeling his strength slip in the hold of those warm arms he looked up at the man he had once cared so much for. "One night."

Regulus smiled and leaned down and kissed him.

They tumbled to the bed in a heap of black cloth and limbs, their mouths barely parting for the much needed air, their movements frantic and needy. They moved like the other was their only reason for living.

Afterward they lay together on the large bed in Snape's home.

"I missed doing that with you Sev." Regulus said as he dressed.

"You should go." Severus said from the bed.

Regulus moved forward for one last kiss from his friend. Unfortunately, when their lips met for that instant, the door opened, revealing a very angry looking Lucius Malfoy.

His eyes were colder then ice as he stared with contempt at Regulus.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Lucius' voice was cold and smooth, with no feeling at all in it.

"I'm leaving." Regulus didn't look, or sound the least bit worried.

Severus on the other hand looked scared out of his mind.

"What the hell did you do to him you little cretin?" He asked.

Regulus started to feel a little worried, but not enough to hind his next words, the ones that sealed his fate. "What I've been doing for the past two years while you have been off with that whore of a cousin of mine."

That was the breaking point, Lucius lunged forward, catching Regulus by the throat, making Severus scream. "Stop it Lucius."

"Shut-up!" He yelled turning and hitting Severus across the face, temporarily stunning him.

"Teach you to touch what is mine." Lucius hissed out through clenched teeth at Regulus.

In an instant Regulus found himself tied to a chair with a view of Severus on the bed, Lucius snaking up the bed to come face to face with the smallest of the three. "Did you like it? Did you like what he did to you?" Severus stayed quiet. "How could you crawl into my bed after sleeping with that!" He yelled pointing at Regulus' tied form. Again Severus stayed quiet again. "Fine. Don't answer. I'll show you who you belong to."

With that Lucius pulled off his own cloths and tied Severus hands to the head of the bed and a gag in his mouth to cover the screams as he plunged into Severus' warm body.

For a moment in time the only thing that could be heard was skin slapping skin, but that soon stopped when Regulus started to scream at Lucius to stop, that he was hurting Sev.

All Severus could lie there and try not to cry. He body was on fire and Lucius was relentless.

Finally after what seemed like hours Lucius shot off, sending the fire once again burning through Severus' veins.

Pulling the gag off Lucius asked the younger man. "Now who do you belong to Severus?"

"You." He whispered out.

"Louder, I want our little friend over there to hear."

"You, Lucius, you." He said louder, looking over to Regulus, who at this time had tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Great, now that we have that settled." He said turning to retrieve something from his cloths. "Now I shall have to make sure everyone knows that." He said holding the knife up for all in the room to see.

"No, Lucius stop! Don't Kill him!" Regulus cried from his seat.

Lucius just lent down, plunging the knife into Severus' soft skin, right above the collar bone. He began moving from left to right, carving the letters: M-I-N-E. Then he pulled the knife along the skin to make it look like a chain of barbed wire, circling his neck twice.

Severus couldn't stop screaming, this hurt more then anything else he had ever felt in his life time.

Regulus was still screaming from the chair for Lucius to stop.

Lucius leaned back, deeming he work done, he moved Severus so the Regulus could see what he had done.

"How could you?" He asked through the tears. "How could you do that to Sev?"

"How? He's my property! And you should learn what happens when people touch Malfoy property." With that he pulled out his wand and spoke words no man never wanted to hear.

Regulus fell limply in his seat.

Lucius sat back and smiled, looking down at Severus' face, which was now streaked with tears.

"Hush little one." He said untying him. "Don't waste your tears on anyone else but me."

After those words the past just kind of faded to black.

Severus looks at himself in the mirror. The four letters staring back at him.

M-I-N-E. Looking back Severus can see Lucius asleep on his bed.

"Why?" He whispers to the darkness.

Unfortunately, the darkness answers. "Because it is what you are. Mine." Lucius says as he comes up behind Severus and wraps his arms around him. "And don't you ever forget it." He says as he runs his fingers over the marks.

Severus takes one more look at the mirror as he is pulled back into the darkness.

Owari

AN: I'm sorry it's such a downer, but I just needed to write it is has been bugging me for a while. I got the idea from the yaoi show Loveless. The main guy Soubi has Beloved written into his chest like that. Please Review. And for more Hp things, Visit my home page (happier I promise, Djs comics up)


End file.
